The beginning of the end
by S4Kuzumi
Summary: Being a genious in tennis is quite a simple thing, at least for Ryoma Echizen. But when hes thrown into a virtual world that defies the tactics of real life, he stumbles. Even so a legend is prying for him, eager to proceed with where it was interrupted.


**A/N if you have come here because of the note I left at the story the game then you have arrived right. I sincerely do apologize because im not writing on it anymore. Since it was indeed written two years ago and the spelling was quite unusual, so I decided to write a new one. The story plot is a little bit different from the game though it still has the same main plot. So hope you like it and don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or .Hack.**

**The first encounter**

Ryoma Echizen the child prodigy of tennis was staring up in his room. His mind was filled with the even that would make his well holiday a hell. He made a quick glance over his shoulder and looked at the bags that were now fully packed. He sighed once more and remembered the events that would waste his precious holiday.

**(Flashback)**

It was finally a school holiday for one whole month. It was quite a surprise when all the students heard of this surprise vacation, nobody made an objection and every one was cheering on the principle who said that the school had been forced to go under a construction in the left wing of the school. That's also why Seishun Gakuen was forced to tell the students that they were going to have a long holiday.

Everyone was talking excitedly about this holiday and a lot of was going to happen. Some was going to the annual party in the city while some of them were just going to chill. But for a boy named Ryoma it was going to be a hard month of just practicing tennis. While it might sound boring to many students he actually was looking forward to improve himself further more in tennis.

But fate was playing a little game with him and had other plans for the boy.

As the school bell rang for the end of the day and the start of the holiday everyone was dashing home at full speed to tell their parents and to plead for permission to go to the party today. Since it was once in a year it was a dream of a middle school student to go the party. Even in the tennis club there were murmurs of ditching the practice and going to the party. But it seemed like it was impossible since they would probably have a penalty afterwards. Maybe it was Inuis special juice which in one sip would send you to hell, or maybe it was a serious discussion with Kaido, Either one would make you want to take suicide.

As Ryoma went to the practice he got stopped by Tezuka, the impossible-to-beat-captain-and-the-fan-girl-squads-target.

"Echizen, your mother called and told us to tell u that you are supposed to skip training today and go home. Which I readily tried to disagree but indeed your mother's power in talking is terrifying."

"Well I don't think there is a problem, ill just have to talk to her after I get back. I have nothing to do at home anyways and I think don't think shell tell me something important anyway.

I continued to walk towards the tennis court, until I felt two hands grab my shoulder and turn me around. I was now actually staring face to face with the impossible-to-beat-captain-and-the-fan-girl-squads-target.

"Echizen, listen to me well now. You should and you WILL go home now. Since I do not indeed wish to face death yet.

He said that in a way which was not like Tezuka. I could see sweat running down his forehead now. His eyes were staring right into my eyes and he was panting as if he was afraid of something. It was quite something you could not think or dare to think before. The sight actually frightened me a lot. I just nodded and walked straight home. It was indeed bad to walk around when the world is going to end. When I finally got home I saw my dad dashing out and screaming like a girl. Which was another sight that would not occur every single day, I was quite worried now. Maybe the world is really going to end today. The front door got swung open which missed my face by about one or two centimeters. And there I saw the sight which would indeed kill a usual person. My mother was dressed in a red t-shirt and a white slim jacket, she wore a pair of blue jeans and she had make-up. Her face expression was one of probably the best expression for irritation and the face for wanting to taste human flesh. When she saw me she instantly switched her expression and smiled at me, a smile that chilled my back bones. Something bad was happening, something maybe even worse than the world getting destroyed.

"Ah, Ryoma you're finally home. I was waiting for you. Now go up to your room and put on some better clothes than that school uniform of yours. Were going out today and I want you to make a good impression on peoples. Now hurry off. Your dad is running away."

"Mom you called me home for that? I don't really have time for that. And I have friends in the tennis club too. I don't really see the reason why I have to actually go and meet other peoples. If you don't have any other things than that then I would actually rather go to the practice again" And I turned around.

"I see so you would like me and your father go to your school and talk to your teacher? If I am not wrong we can request to talk with your teacher if we have questions concerning your studies in school. And I also heard that your home room is a female teacher"

With the agility I learned from tennis I turned around and walked inside. I guess it would indeed be better to listen to my mom. After all meeting new peoples is very important…

When I came down I was wearing a white t-shirt and I had sweat pants on. I was thinking that if I would be able to run back home. Since if I don't train for one day id get quite frustrated, meanwhile my mother had captured my father and forced him to wear a black tuxedo. It looked as if his soul had left his body and he was on the verge of dying. This was one moment ill remember forever. My mother glanced at me and shaken her head.

"Ryoma where do you think you are going with that outfit? She asked while walking over to me leaving my father half slumping towards a chair.

"I thought we were going to someplace today. And you don't expect dad to go anywhere in that condition do you?"

"Yes I do expect him to go to the party. And you will not go in that outfit. Ill help you get your clothes right. After all you men can't do anything right can they." And she dragged me upstairs again.

When we came down again I was wearing a dark blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Quite a weird combination but what should I say. Don't open your mouth when the tiger is pissed. She pushed dad into the car and we went off.

After twenty minutes of silence we finally arrived at the party.

I stepped out of the car and groaned. It was one of those dancing parties. The music was beating to a rhythm and the flashy lights were shining up the whole street. There was a lot of peoples waiting outside to enter, both young and middle aged peoples. My mother dragged dad out of the car as he was muttering protests. But as soon as he saw some cute high school girls he quickly recovered himself and adjusted his tuxedo.

"Shall we go in then?" He asked in a serious tone while glancing at the girls.

"Of course, it seems that you have finally recovered yourself" my mom said while glancing on a couple of hunks in the corner.

I sighed and followed them. This was one of the reasons I didn't like to go out with them. Since my dad or my mom always did something improper and embarrassed me. Though it was mostly my father, everyone thought that my mom was cool.

My mom went directly to the guard and showed three tickets and he nodded and allowed us to go in.

"Oii Echizen is that you?"

I turned around and saw Momos head sticking out of the crowd. I turned around again and already saw my mom and dad going inside. I ran to Momo and saw that Fuji, Eiji, Oishi and Kawamura already were there too.

"I didn't know you guys were coming to the party too."

"Neither did we, but Momo insisted that we were going to come" Kawamura sempai said with a apologizing face.

"Well ill go with you guys then." I said and took my place between Fuji and Oishi.

"Yay, ochibi is with us" Eiji said while suddenly jumping a surprise attack at me from behind.

"Though I didn't know you were coming. I thought you were going to play tennis alone at home like you usually do."

"Well sometimes things don't go as you want them to.

We stood there and talked for about fifteen minutes and then we finally got to the front. But apparently Momo hadn't even gotten us tickets and the guard didn't want to let us in. Momo stood there arguing with the guard for about ten minutes until the guard gave up and let us in. It was quite a party inside. The music was even louder inside and I thought I would die right there because of the loud volume.

Momo quickly spotted a couple of very good looking girls and ran over to greet them. Fuji just smiled and went over to the bar to get a drink. Eiji dragged Oishi with him and went to the dance floor. While Takamura sempai just laughed nervously and followed Fuji, and I was left alone.

I looked around and sighed. Why did I come here in the first place. After all I already knew that I wouldn't have anything funny to do. Just when I was considering going home, I saw a group of boys who caught my eye. They were talking excitedly about something and one of the boys was waving his hand above his head. There were three boys, by their looks they were about the same age as me and their looks wasn't that impressive. They moved quite quickly and vanished from my sight. Since I had nothing to do I pursued them.

After following them for a while and keeping my distance, they suddenly entered a door. I quickly looked around and found myself in a alley near the party. I hadn't noticed that I had left the party. I tiptoed to the door and slightly opened it, there was nothing there but a dark suspicious looking stair down into the basement or something like that. I swallowed the saliva that had gathered in my mouth because of the excitement. Actually I was getting quite absorbed with this shadowing. Maybe it was because I was desperately trying to find something that would occupy my mind. I opened the door just enough for me to slide into the entrance and closed the door behind me. It was very dark and I could hardly see anything. Suddenly I deeply regretted to have closed the door. After finally coming down to the last step I felt a stop. I touched it a bit more and it felt like a wooden door, though if I was not wrong quite a old one. I hesitated when my hand touched the door knob. What did I expect to be in there? Maybe it was one of those gang hideouts or something in that category. I sighed again and brushed past my anxious feelings and opened the door.

It was nothing like I had expected. It was very bright inside and it took a few seconds for my eyes to got used to the light. When my eyes finally got accustomed to the light I was awed. It a big hall and there was only many sets of computers and teenagers. I could easily say that they should have at least been place for 500 peoples. There was a lot of noise and peoples talking excitedly to each other.

"Your new here aren't you? I haven't seen you before"

I quickly turned around and found a little counter with a girl standing in it. It looked like one of those reception disks in a shop. The girl was quite pretty and she had long black hair and was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black pants.

"Yes I am, it's my first time coming here. I was just following some guys that entered before me."

"I see well its not unusual at all, many teenagers these days just drop in now and then." She said with a friendly smile.

"Where am I?"

"Oh I apologize for not telling you earlier. Welcome to the virtual world of dreams, .Hack."

**A/N: Yes this is the first chapter for The Legend. I know I should have written the flash back at least to an end and I know its very long. Though I couldn't think of anything more to write and it was getting quite frustrating. Anyway ill update as soon as I can and depending of the popularity. So remember to R&R to keep the story going. :D**


End file.
